


Bloodlust

by Hubristic_canine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubristic_canine/pseuds/Hubristic_canine
Summary: Everyone has a story to be toldeven the villain.A fan fiction based around the cannon life of Fenrir greyback, an infamous child chomping werewolf of the wizarding world.Warning: strong language, manipulation, detailed descriptions of gore, cannibalism and murder-The Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling so all of the characters (unless it's an oc) belong to her.





	Bloodlust

-August 4th, 1955  
8:17 am

     He woke up on the floor of his bedroom. His head was pounding, Limbs were aching, eyes blurred at the edges and he seemed to be in a puddle of his own blood. Blood that was already seeped into his carpet when he woke up. He looked around the dimly lighted room, naked and covered in shallow gashes.

     His window was wide open and was most likely the source of the goosebumps he acquired just after waking up. Through the window the sun was visable, high in the sky in its rightful spot. The Sunshine flooded into his room, casting a golden strip of light across the floor. That but of light allowed him to see the mess that was left of his room. What used to be his bed was now just a mess of stuffing and springs that were now permanently dyed red. His shelves were knocked over and whatever small amount of belongings that he had piled on them spilled out completely onto the floor, making most of it break. But most importantly, the light-colored wooden door that he had locked the night before was completely torn off its hinges and was resting flat against the floor. He closed his eyes. He had thought the lock would have worked, he had hoped that the door would have contained him. 

     He couldn't remember anything except pain, darkness and distant screams. Screams that seemed so distant he was sure he had made them up inside his own head, yet each scream had a level of familiarity that made him more and more uncomfortable. 

     He didn't do enough research before committing to what he became. A monster that was formed just from a simple bite on his leg. 

     He stood up from the mess he had been laying in and tugged on his clothing, putting them on so hastily that he had just barely gotten on a pair of jeans before he was rushing through the house, following the trail of broken items the monster had left in its wake. Smashed picture frames lined the bad floral wallpaper, a hideous design that his father had always made bad comments on but his mother adored. Most of the glass from the pictures had already fallen to the floor, which he had to quickly tip-toe around to get to the end of the trail. 

     The hallway opened up into a bigger room, one that was littered with torn books, the pages spread all about on the floor. There were scratch marks on the walls that seemed to go through five layers of hideous wallpaper. They didn't have that big of a house, living in a very small town like they did no one really had a 'large house.' What the greyback family had was a two bedroom one bathroom house with a den just off the living room, and in that can was the worst of it all. 

     He looked at his parents, or at least what was left of them. His father's face was half missing from the flesh being gnawed right off his skull by large jaws, leaving multiple teeth marks on the skin that survived. His left eye was still intact and was looking across the room with a blankness that had never been there before, the blankness clouded over his once lively blue eye making it seem more like glass. Blood was drying around his father's head wound as more still seemed to pour out of his veins. His father's head wasn't the worst of it though, south of the wound was another, much bigger but not the initial cause of death like the head injury was. His father's chest was ripped open, ribs visible and lungs collapsed. Heart still and cold. The guts were spilling out onto the couch, soaking the seat in red liquid. 

     He felt bile rising in his throat and he forced himself to look away, to look at his mother. His mother sat next to his father, hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail and her face still bearing the make up she had put on the previous day. He had always thought his mother was pretty for her age, but now she looked cold, emotionless, her face was still intact but her soul was not. The monster didn't show her any mercy either, ripping out her throat and biting into her flesh for a meal as well. 

     He stumbled back. He had to get away from them, but his mind flashed to the night just outside of the tree line near his house. The night that all of this became permanent. 

• • •

-july 5th, 1955  
9:31 pm 

     "Why do you want to be one of us anyway, kid?" The man asked in a raspy voice, picking something out of gis teeth with unkempt nails. 

     It was late, and he was supposed to be at home by now. His mum would be waiting by the door and his father trying to calm her down and reassure her that he was okay and just doing 'normal teenage boy things.' But he knew it wouldn't work, no one could calm a worried mum, not even their partner. He wasn't terribly fond of his parents, but they were his parents so he had to love them. They were the normal type of parents, they loved him but were strict when it came to discipline. 

     He looked at the werewolf as he asked the question but only shrugged. there was a reason, but this stranger didn't need to know every detail about his life. As he shrugged, he noticed how cold it was outside, strangely cold for it being in the middle of summer. As he breathed out his silvery breath twisted as it lifted into the air and toward the sky. All of a sudden he wished he had brought a coat. 

     The man licked his lips as a grin formed on them, finding nothing to say in response to the shrug. 

     It was not long before the moon hung in the sky, just above the skyline. He looked over at the werewolf as cries echoed into the air and surrounded them in relentless echoes. he knew at this point it was far too late to turn back and change his mind and that he had already chose his fate for the rest of his life. 

     The last thing he could remember before nothing but white pain, was an abnormally large wolf bounding toward him, yellow teeth bared and low growls vibrating in its throat. Then nothing. 

• • •

     His eyes widened as he realized what he had done. What this monster that was living in him had done. He had killed his parents by bringing this thing into their home. He was in a state of shock as he began to walk away from them and back into the living room, his eyes dry and his hands balled into fists. 

     He didn't shed a single tear for either of his parents as he walked to the door.

     He felt numb as he reached for the door knob. He felt numb as he stepped out into a warm morning in nothing but his jeans. He felt numb as he stepped off the front porch and into the damp grass, and as he was walking away from his house, he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, his mind wild and filling with thoughts. With this, he was unstoppable. He was better than wizards with their measly sticks of magic. He was stronger now and to him this was only the beginning.

     He didn't look back when he made it to the tree line that stood next to the small down of Hay that he had called home for all of his life, and the people of that town never wondered what happened to the greybacks kid, assuming that the animal got him as well. No one knew that Fenrir greyback had left of his own accord to do something greater than they could ever imagine. To do something that would make people fear him.


End file.
